Grace Williams
Grace Williams is the daughter of Detective Danny Williams and Rachel Edwards, Danny's ex-wife, stepdaughter to Stan Edwards, and the sister of Charles Williams. Grace being brought to Hawaii is the sole reason Danny quit his job as a police officer in New Jersey and came to the island state, joining the Honolulu Police Department and eventually Five-0 Task Force. Whenever Grace is not with Rachel and Stan, she usually stays with Danny on weekends. Every Christmas, Danny dresses up as Santa Claus to surprise her. Thanks to her father teaching her, Grace is also skilled at poker. Danny has one of her drawings and a toy police car in his office, as well as a picture of her when she was younger. She also drew him a picture when he was hospitalized for sarin gas poisoning. Sometimes, Grace uses her phone to call her father at night. As her father, Danny takes Grace's safety and well-being very seriously, often reacting in a violent and frightening manner if he feels that Grace's life has been jeopardized which is seen during E Malama, Mai Ka Wa Kahiko, and Hana Komo Pae. Personality Grace appears to have lots of friends at her school. Danny tries to balance out her privileged upbringing with her mother and stepfather. Grace refers to her father's partner and a former Navy SEAL, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett as "Uncle Steve". Grace, like Steve, calls her father "Danno." She has done so since she was a small child, which, upon hearing Danny tell the story, is where McGarrett got the idea to call him that as well. Grace is somewhat shy/wary around new people, with the exception of her father's teammates, of whom it is implied he speaks of often. As a kid, Grace likes pink, Hello Kitty (dolls, laptop), sports (baseball, tennis, football, and cheerleading) and animals. She has two pets, a rabbit (Mr. Hoppy) and an unnamed male dog previously belonging to Agent Monica Jennsen. As a teenager, she starts behave like others teenagers as she lied to Danny when she was going to her friend's Halloween party, and her boyfriend is now Will, much to the dismay of both Danny and Grover. Despite this, Grace still loved her family. She is also shown very close to her younger brother Charles, whom she is very protective of. Nicknames *Monkey (Danny calls her this). *Gracie (Steve calls her this). *Cutie Season 1 Grace is first seen in the Pilot when Danny drives her to school. In 1.03, 'Malama Ka Aina' ('Respect the Land'), Grace attends a Kukui High School football game with Danno, where she meets Steve, Kono, and Chin for the first time. However, a gang related shooting cuts her visit short and causes Rachel to feel concern for her safety around Danny. Season 2 In 2.15, 'Mai Ka Wa Kahiko' ('Out of the Past'), Grace is kidnapped by Danny's ex-partner who spent ten years in jail due to Danny's testimony. This forces Danny to go off the grid to save Grace's life, and he even shows his darker side, which is demonstrated when he shoots Peterson in the kneecap to force him to reveal Grace's location. Despite this, Peterson refuses, and Danny threatens to shoot Peterson in the head, eventually forcing Peterson to give in. In the finale, her mother and stepfather are planning to move to Las Vegas for Stan's job. Danny eventually calls Rachel and tells her that he'll see her in court. Season 3 In 3.06, 'I Ka Wa Mamua' ('In a Time Past'), it is implied that Grace was named for Det. Grace Tillwell, her father's partner, who was killed in a case gone wrong before she was born. In 3.10, 'Huaka'i Kula' ('Field Trip), an Aloha Girls camping trip with Grace turns deadly when an armed man takes Steve and a girl hostage. Danny recently won the right to keep Grace with him in Hawaii, instead of moving to Nevada to live with her stepfather. Season 7 In 7.08, 'Hana Komo Pae' ('Right of Passage'), Grace goes to a winter formal that is being chaperoned by Danny. It is revealed by Will Grover that he is her boyfriend. When Danny takes Will into the bathroom to talk to him about Grace, a splinter group of Al-Qaeda terrorists takes the dancers hostage. They are looking for a specific kid named Jeremy. It is up to Danny and Will to get a message to the outside to save everyone inside and also to protect Grace. The plan goes awry when the hostage takers discover that Danny is missing and threaten to kill Grace if he does not come to the room and deliver Jeremy. When he does, they are all taken hostage and now it is up to Will and Five-0 to save everyone. One hostage taker talks to Steve and tells him that if they do not get Jeremy's father on the phone to give them what they want, Danny and Grace will be the first ones to die. One of the people who is keeping them hostage has Danny call Steve. Danny keeps referring to Will when he is on the phone with Steve and Will is Lou's son but Steve and Kono don't get it. Then Lou comes over and realizes that Danny means his son Will is in a safe place and he is supposed to call him. Lou calls Will and asks if he is alright and then Will says that he can get a better view of the ballroom where the hostages are. Will then goes down and starts a live stream for Chin, Lou, Steve and Kono to see how many enemies are inside the ballroom using his smartphone. They eventually infiltrate the room with the hostages and everyone is saved unharmed. Steve looks first for Grace as he is very concerned about her, as he sees her like a daughter. Season 9 In Ka hauli o ka mea hewa 'ole, he nalowale koke (A Bruise Inflicted on an Innocent Person Vanishes Quickly), Grace ends up in a car accident along with a friend and they all assume that she was responsible, but was proven otherwise and was welcomed home by the Five-0 team. In ''Ke iho mai nei ko luna ''(Those Above are Descending), while still recovering, Grace convinces a visiting Steve to get her father to stop spoiling her. Appearances Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Americans Category:Children Category:Civilians Category:Female Category:Teenagers